


I hear you

by Esbe



Series: Together [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Is this fluff or angst or neither, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esbe/pseuds/Esbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many reasons why Mycroft shouldn't even want this for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hear you

He was trying. He really was trying. But the touch.

“Don’t…” But what was meant as a command emanated as a plea. He tried again.

“Why would…” The tie was undone and draped on the armrest.

“Let me explain…” He whimpered as the second cufflink was undone and those hands slipped over his arms to his collar.

“You really should…” His chest was now bare and his shirttails were being pulled out. He had to stop this.

“I’m not…” The belt was off now and his shoes were being untied. Why the hell was he standing on one foot to help?

“You have to listen.” There! A complete sentence but the trousers were sliding down now. Oh damn, he did it again. Helped.

He was now being put to bed like a toddler. No, not a toddler, like a cherished one. A lover. Human.

Mycroft shivered at the touch. He wanted it, needed it and craved it, but he had to say this now, before they went any further. It would stop then. But he must say it all. Explain.

Explain that he used people. His own brother! That he’d killed people. That he lied and pimped in the name of preserving peace. That he manipulated and made deals with the devil. In plural. That he wasn’t a good man. He was repugnant.

But John wasn't letting him say any of these. He only smiled and started undressing. He then wrapped Mycroft in himself and drowned him in that touch.

“John…”

“I know love. So do we all. None of us is really good, you know. There’s not one of those that I haven’t done. Not one. But you don’t ever find me repulsive do you?”

**Author's Note:**

> There are times I really believe Mycroft would have fought hard against being loved. And then sometimes I think he is the one who pursued John. Ah well, either ways in my world they do get together.  
> ______________________
> 
> In other news. I mentioned to a few of you that I have been offline almost since Monday. Heres why- I live in Chennai. In case you have been following the news you know the rest. I have a whole 1000+ words piece written out giving a blow by blow account of my local experience which wasn't even half as dire as many others faced. But I held off posting that. Let me instead enjoy AO3 and bask in my recently reinstated electrical supply and broadband connectivity :)


End file.
